Rooftop
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: "Apa sih yang kapten teriakkan di atap sekolah saat masih kelas satu dulu?" / Dak! / Jangankan masuk ke dalam ring, bola basket itu malah mulus mengenai kepala Kagami saat ia melompat untuk mem-block tembakan Hyuuga, "Itte!" / Hyuuga/Riko. Mind to RnR?


Hyuuga/Riko. _Romance with modified-canon fact._ Di dalam cerita ini, Hyuuga belum bercerita kepada Kagami tentang masa lalu tim basket Seirin. Padahal seharusnya sudah, bisa teman-teman lihat di episode 7, season 2 saat Kagami mendengar Hyuuga melarang Kiyoshi bermain melawan Kirisaki Daiichi.

_Please enjoy this story, minna!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>L<strong>__**et it go after **__**we win**__**ou**__**r final game**_**. (—Hyuuga Junpei, **_**while comforting**_** Aida Riko)**

* * *

><p><em>Duk. Duk. Duk.<em>

Bola basket menghantam permukaan lapangan _indoor_, di-_dribble _oleh seorang kapten dari tim Seirin, di hadapannya ada si adik kelas yang sudah menjadi kartu as bagi Seirin sejak saat menemukan bayangannya. Dan saat ini hanya latihan, beberapa pemain lain sedang berada di sudut lain lapangan, hanya Hyuuga dan Kagami yang sedang berlatih dengan _one-on-one _di dekat _ring_ basket pada saat itu.

"_Senpai_."

"Apa?" Hyuuga memposisikan dirinya untuk menembak bola ke _ring_ basket.

"Boleh tanya?"

"Asal tidak aneh, silahkan," pemuda berkacamata itu masih berkonsentrasi.

"Apa sih yang kapten teriakkan di atap sekolah saat masih kelas satu dulu?"

_Dak_!

Jangankan masuk ke dalam _ring_, bola basket itu malah mulus mengenai kepala Kagami saat ia melompat untuk mem-_block_ tembakan Hyuuga, "_Itte_!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan tanya yang aneh-aneh, Bakagami!"

* * *

><p><strong>A HyuugaRiko fanfiction  
><strong>_**Modified canon**_

**-#-**

**Rooftop  
>[Di atas atap sekolah, semua saksinya]<strong>

**-#-**

**Kuroko no Basuke/****黒子のバスケ ****© Fujimaki Tadatoshi****  
><strong>_**I got nothing from this fanfiction**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Oi, Riko…"<em>

"_Hm?"_

"_Begini, kalau… ng, ini hanya kalau, ya. Kalau kita menang di Winter Cup…"_

"_Hatsyim!"_

"_Oi! Ini wajahku tahu!"_

"_Maaf, maaf, Junpei, habis dingin sekali. Tadi kau bilang apa?"_

"_Sudahlah, nanti saja kalau kita menang Winter Cup."_

Hyuuga Junpei galau segalau-galaunya remaja seusia dirinya. Kalau dibilang sedang dilanda asmara, mungkin bisa ya, bisa tidak. Ia sendiri bingung. Debaran jantung seperti pusat kehidupannya itu hendak keluar dari bingkai rusuk terasa sejak saat jemarinya menyentuh piala kemenangan.

Tapi sekarang sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak itu, sekolah bahkan sudah mengelu-elukan tim basket Seirin yang tiba-tiba menoreh prestasi mengejutkan. Memenangkan _Winter Cup_. Bukan hanya kemenangan Kagami dan Kuroko, kemenangan ini karena perjuangan seluruh tim basket Seirin melawan monster-monster _Kiseki no Sedai_ pada saat pertandingan.

Hyuuga masih belum bisa berhenti memikirkan kata-kata yang diucapkannya sendiri sesaat sebelum bertanding melawan tim Rakuzan. Pertandingan penutup sekaligus penentu janjinya satu tahun yang lalu, di atas atap Seirin.

Padahal ia yakin sekali kalau Riko saja tidak akan mengingatnya.

Jadi sekarang, ia sedang mengalami yang namanya uring-uringan. Berada di atas tempat tidur dengan kondisi mengantuk tetapi tidak bisa tidur. Putar badan ke kanan, ke kiri, kemudian memandangi langit-langit kamar. Ke kanan, ke kiri, dan kemudian menghela nafas.

Pukul sebelas malam kalau menelepon Kiyoshi Teppei, mengganggu tidak, ya?

Balik badan ke kanan lagi, kemudian ke kiri. Hyuuga mengerutkan kening dan akhirnya memilih untuk mengambil ponselnya. Astaga, ia kena insomnia.

_To: Kiyoshi Teppei  
>Oi, kau sudah tidur?<em>

Kalau lima menit tidak ada jawaban, bagaimana pun caranya, Hyuuga akan memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk segera tidur.

_Drrrrt._

Cepat sekali. Tidak sampai satu menit.

_From: Kiyoshi Teppei  
>Belum. Kau ada perlu, Hyuuga?<em>

Hyuuga tidak membalas lagi, ia langsung menelepon Kiyoshi. Mungkin tidak akan mengganggu. Ya kalaupun mengganggu Kiyoshi, ia janji tidak akan berbicara sampai satu menit setelah telepon itu tersambung. Mungkin lebih sedikit tidak apalah.

_Tuuuuut. Tuuuuut._

"Halo?" terdengar jawaban dari seberang.

"Kiyoshi."

"Ada apa Hyuuga?"

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Hyuuga akhirnya menghela nafas sebelum mulai untuk membuka suara, "Aku ingin meminta saran. Tapi, apapun yang kau dengar, jangan dipotong."

"Oh. Baiklah."

Kali ini tarikan nafas dan helaan nafas beberapa kali, diakhiri dengan sebuah tarikan nafas, "Kiyoshi… ini soal perasaan."

"Hm. Perasaanmu padaku?"

"Kepalamu baru terbentur, hah?" Hyuuga mengernyit kesal, meski tahu Kiyoshi hanya melucu agar dirinya tak terlalu tegang untuk mengatakan hal apapun yang ada di kepalanya sekarang ini, tapi itu mampu membuat siku-siku simpang empat muncul di sudut dahi Hyuuga.

"Hahaha… maaf, Hyuuga, kau bisa lanjutkan."

Hyuuga memijat keningnya, "Aku bukan orang yang bisa mengungkapkan apa yang kurasa semudah kau, tahu?"

"Hm. Jadi, ini tentang siapa?"

"Entahlah," Hyuuga menggaruk pipinya, "Kau tentu tahu bahwa ini tentang wanita."

"Mm-hm."

"Kurasa aku butuh saranmu untuk dapat… yah, kau tahulah, sekedar mengungkapkan padanya. Tsk. Err… bukan untuk berpacaran atau semacam itu—"

"Bilang."

"Haaah? Kau gila atau bagaimana?"

"Memang kau tidak merasa gila saat kau sadar kau jatuh cinta?" Kiyoshi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, jika mereka sedang bicara berhadapan sekarang, maka Hyuuga akan melihat wajah super polos dengan latar bunga-bunga yang biasa diperlihatkan Kiyoshi saat menunjukkan keinosenan tingkat tingginya.

"Aku tidak bilang bahwa aku jatuh cinta, kan? Ini hanya… perasaan."

"Apapun itu, lebih baik bilang langsung, Hyuuga, supaya ia tahu."

"Tsk. Ya ya, terima kasih saranmu. Hhhh…" Junpei menutup matanya sepersekian detik, "Maaf mengganggu malam-malam, Kiyoshi, selamat ti—"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hyuuga, apa ini tentang Riko?"

"Malam!" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari seberang, Hyuuga Junpei mematikan telepon lalu buru-buru meletakkan ponselnya begitu saja di atas tempat tidur.

Sialan. Memangnya sejelas itu kelihatannya?

* * *

><p>Hyuuga sedang bertingkah aneh. Setidaknya itu yang dirasakan oleh Aida Riko selama beberapa hari ini. Beberapa kali menghindari Kagami Taiga saat sedang berbincang, beberapa kali terlihat melamun dan tidak fokus, dan Riko sendiri sudah lupa kapan terakhir Hyuuga meregangkan otot-otot lehernya karena bersemangat untuk latihan.<p>

Intinya untuk Riko, Hyuuga sedang bertingkah aneh.

"_Ne_, Junpei."

"Hm?" Hyuuga menjawab sambil membawa tiga bola basket terakhir di tangannya, sementara Izuki Shun ada di sebelahnya, sedang membawa dua bola basket.

"Pulang bersama, yuk!"

"Oh… boleh, habis ini, ya."

"Shtt…" Izuki berbisik, "Kesempatan, tuh, tembak saja."

_Brruuk! Duk. Duk._

Tiga bola basket jatuh dengan dramatis, salah satunya menghantam kaki Hyuuga. Kalau bisa dia lagi ia ingin hantamkan ke kepala Izuki. Apa, sih, tiba-tiba berbisik begitu?

"Hyuuga, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Riko ketika mendengar suara bola basket yang jatuh.

"T-Tidak apa, Riko… ng, sebentar lagi selesai," ia membenarkan kacamata kemudian mengambil bola yang terjatuh sambil melirik tajam ke arah Izuki, "Jangan bicara hal aneh-aneh, bodoh!"

Izuki hanya terkekeh saja sambil meletakkan bola-bola yang tersisa di tangannya dan juga membantu Hyuuga. Seorang _tsundere_ sampai akhir zaman juga tidak akan mengakui bahwa dirinya _tsundere_. Izuki kan sudah mengenal Hyuuga sejak duduk di bangku sekolah menengah.

"Kutunggu di luar, ya!" Riko telah menjejalkan barang-barang bawaannya ke dalam tas dan kini melangkah keluar dari lapangan.

"Yo," Hyuuga hanya menjawab singkat sambil mendorong tempat bola ke pinggir lapangan. Biasanya juga begitu, kan?

Semua juga sudah tahu kalau Hyuuga dan Riko cocok; dalam berbagai arti dan berbagai hal. Kalau ada laki-laki yang rela memakan makanan buatan Riko sampai pingsan di depan kelas memasak, semua juga tahu itu berarti sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Dalam hal ini, sesuatu yang tidak biasa itu dimiliki Hyuuga untuk Riko.

Mungkin berbalas.

Intinya sekarang kaki-kaki jenjang Hyuuga sudah melangkah keluar, tangannya yang satu memegang tas sekolah sementara yang lain dibiarkan bebas. Kacamatanya mungkin saat ini menjadi saksi bisu pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya; Riko yang sedang tersipu sambil berbincang dengan Kiyoshi, sesekali rambut cokelatnya bergerak karena kepala Riko menganggguk.

"Nah, aku pulang dulu, Riko."

"Mm! Sampai nanti, Teppei."

Matahari sudah pulang ke peraduannya, langit perlahan mulai gelap dibuatnya. Hyuuga melangkah mendekat ke arah Riko sambil mengangkat tangan, "Riko."

"Junpei! Lama sekali kau!" Riko mengernyit sambil berkacak pinggang.

Siku-siku simpang empat kembali muncul di sudut dahi Hyuuga, "Apa, sih? Biasanya juga jam segini baru selesai," katanya tak mau kalah.

"Hhh… sudahlah. Ayo cepat pulang. Nanti keburu malam, papa akan berisik sekali."

"Hn," Junpei menjawab kalem sambil mengangguk.

Hyuuga sedang bertingkah aneh. Setidaknya begitu yang Riko rasakan. Buktinya saja sekarang sama sekali tidak ada obrolan di antara mereka. Tidak tentang pertandingan _Inter High _tahun depan, tidak tentang menu latihan Seirin, tidak tentang Kuroko dan Kagami atau _Kiseki no Sedai_.

Hanya berjalan pulang berdua. Begitu saja.

"Ini tentang kau," seperti biasa, Riko membuka pembicaraan tanpa ada basa basi, "Akhir-akhir ini kau tampak tak bersemangat, Junpei."

"Hah?" sebelah alis Junpei naik dengan mulus, "Tidak bersemangat bagaimana? Kurasa aku baik-baik saja," tangan kanannya membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Hm? Kalau kau tidak begini," Riko meregangkan lehernya, kemudian melirik Hyuuga yang masih berjalan di sampingnya, "artinya kau tidak menikmati latihan, kan?"

Hyuuga tertawa kemudian menepuk kepala Riko dengan santai, "Kalau aku begitu, nanti apa yang harus kutunjukkan pada saat pertandingan?"

"Kau merasahasiakan sesuatu ya, Junpei?"

_Sumpah, memangnya kelihatan?_

"Tidak. Merahasiakan apa?"

"Kau sedang melatih kemampuan baru, kan?" Riko mengernyit.

"Haaah?"

"Iya! Ayolah, tunjukkan padaku Junpei! Masa sampai kau menghindari Kagami karena tidak mau tersaingi olehnya?" Riko menyikut pinggang Junpei pelan.

Kemampuan baru untuk apa? Mengungkapkan perasaan? Hyuuga hanya bisa geleng kepala sambil memperhatikan jalan. Langit malam itu indah sekali, tapi tidak bisa dijadikan bahan pembicaraan karena Riko pasti akan menudingnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Jadi sekarang Hyuuga Junpei hanya pasrah saja. Di balik kacamata ovalnya, kedua iris hitamnya memperhatikan Riko yang masih terlihat penasaran dan memasang wajah-yang-super-tak-biasa imut agar diberitahu.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak melatih ataupun belajar apapun."

"Lalu?"

"Apa?"

"Lalu kau kenapa aneh dan sampai menghindari Kagami segala?"

Ceritanya panjang, Junpei ingin menjawab begitu, tapi pasti akan ada rentetan pertanyaan yang mengekor setelah jawaban itu meluncur. Jadi sekarang ia sedang berpikir bagaimana jawaban yang baik agar tidak ada rentetan pertanyaan mengekor di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak menghindari Kagami."

"Kelihatan jelas, kok!"

"Astaga, Riko. Kau ngotot sekali," Hyuuga memijat kening tepat ketika kakinya dijejakkan di depan kediaman keluarga Aida.

"Hmph. Ya baiklah baiklah kalau begitu, aku percaya saja," Riko akhirnya menghela nafas menyerah, menggenggam tasnya lebih erat sebelum bersiap-siap naik ke tangga depan rumahnya, "Yosh! Aku masuk dulu ya, Jun—"

"_Anou sa_, Riko."

"Hm?" Riko menghentikan langkahnya tepat di anak tangga pertama.

"Ingat tidak dulu sebelum melawan Rakuzan, aku ingin bicara denganmu?"

"Oh? Sepertinya ingat, kau bilang jika kita memenangkan _Winter Cup_… tapi aku lupa lanjutannya…" Riko menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibir.

…_soalnya aku juga memang belum melanjutkannya._

"Hm. Jadi…"

Riko diam menunggu kalimat selanjutnya, ia paham betul sosok Junpei yang memang sedari kecil tidak pandai mengungkapkan sesuatu jika sedang di bawah tekanan. Ia melipat tangan, membiarkan angin malam meniup rambutnya, sedikit menggelitik tengkuknya.

Hyuuga memandangi Riko sesaat sebelum menghela nafas, "Rambutmu… tambah panjang lagi."

"Eh? Tidak mungkin. Baru kupotong sebelum _Winter Cup_, kok. Kan kau sendiri yang memotong," seloroh Riko.

Sial. Jurus menunjukkan perhatian pada wanita dengan cara memuji penampilannya gagal. Hyuuga mengepalkan tangannya kemudian lagi-lagi memutar otak, kali ini cukup untuk membuat dahinya berkerut.

"Yah, aku hanya ingin bilang itu, kok."

"Junpei! Oi, yang benar saja! Saat kau bilang itu, kau juga habis memotong rambutku, kok!" Riko berkacak pinggang.

"Yah—"

"HEY, ITU SIAPA YANG BERANI MENGAJAK RIKO-TAN PERGI SAMPAI SEMALAM INI?" belum sempat Hyuuga menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kagetora Aida berteriak dari dalam rumah, mungkin kalau keluar, ia sudah bawa-bawa samurai di tangannya.

"Aku pamit, Riko! Malam," Hyuuga buru-buru pergi dari sana.

Soal perasaan, mungkin bisa ditunda, tapi kalau soal nyawa, kan tidak ada cadangannya. Hyuuga buru-buru pulang ke rumah; membawa ungkapan perasaan yang tertahan di ujung lidah, membawa rasa penasaran yang harus membuatnya menghubungi Kiyoshi Teppei lagi nanti malam.

* * *

><p>Sudah dua hari berlalu dan Riko masih tidak mendapat jawaban dari rasa penasarannya, jadi kini satu-satunya cara adalah bertanya pada Kagami, adik kelasnya itu. Sambil menyogoknya dengan setumpuk hamburger; yang menghabiskan hampir seluruh isi dompet Riko, gadis itu kini memangku dagu di depan Kagami yang sedang memakan satu per satu burgernya.<p>

"Jadi?"

"Mm... sebentar," Kagami menelan burgernya, "Kenapa, pelatih?"

"Jelaskan padaku, Bakagami! Apa kau ada masalah dengan Junpei?"

"Ooh dengan kapten? Mm… sepertinya tidak ada," Kagami mulai mengunyah lagi burger di tangannya, kemudian teringat sesuatu, hal yang sepertinya tidak terlalu penting, "Tapi… terakhir aku bertanya sesuatu," ia menelan burgernya lagi.

Wajah Riko tampak berseri, campuran senang dan penasaran, "Apa?"

"Aku tanya, apa yang diteriakkannya di atap sekolah saat masih kelas satu? Itu saja," Kagami menghabiskan suapan terakhir dari burger di tangannya dan bersiap untuk burger selanjutnya.

Hal yang diteriakkan Hyuuga satu tahun lalu, Riko pasti tidak akan pernah lupa tentang itu. Hyuuga adalah satu-satunya yang meneriakkan konsekuensi untuk tim basket apabila kalah dalam _Inter High_ atau _Winter Cup_.

Akan mengungkapkan perasaan pada gadis yang ia suka di atap sekolah dalam keadaan telanjang.

"Memang apa yang diteriakkan kapten, eh, pelatih?" dahi Kagami mengernyit, melihat ke pelatihnya sambil membuka bungkus burger ke sekian.

"Hm? Aku juga sudah lupa," Riko terkekeh. Kalau Kagami bertanya, berarti Hyuuga tidak menjawabnya untuk Kagami. Kalau Hyuuga tidak memberikan jawaban, itu berarti Riko pun tidak boleh memberikan jawaban.

Dan tepat di depan Majiba, tempat Riko mentraktir Kagami, Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi sedang berbincang sambil melewati restoran cepat saji itu.

"Sudah kubilang, itu hal sulit," Hyuuga memijat kening, akhir-akhir ini ia sering melakukannya.

"Hyuuga."

"Hm?"

"Aku serius soal saranku untuk mengatakan langsung 'perasaanmu' kepada gadis itu, siapapun dia," ujar Kiyoshi serius saat sampai di persimpangan jalan, tempat Hyuuga dan dirinya harus berpisah karena berbeda jalan pulang.

Hyuuga sekali lagi mengernyit sebelum sedikit mendongak untuk melihat ke arah Kiyoshi, "Kiyoshi, satu pertanyaan."

"Hm?"

"Ng… sebenarnya tidak penting."

Kiyoshi masih menunggu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Riko kemarin?"

"Oh, aku hanya sedikit menggodanya. Hehehe…" Kiyoshi tertawa tanpa dosa, sedikit banyak membuat Hyuuga merasa lebih lega sampai akhirnya wajah Kiyoshi berubah menjadi serius lagi, "Kau melihat? Kok tidak memanggil?"

"A-Aku tidak sengaja melihat saat sedang keluar. Belum sempat memanggil, kau sudah pulang," Hyuuga mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ah, begitu ya. Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu, Hyuuga!" Kiyoshi tersenyum lebar.

"Ya," hanya jawaban singkat dan Hyuuga kemudian menyeberang jalan, melewati pertokoan dan _game center_. Kalau sekarang ia bermain _game_, pasti akan pulang sangat kemalaman, lagipula ia tertarik pada _game_ hanya satu tahun yang lalu, saat dirinya mencoba untuk melupakan basket dan mencoba menjadi orang lain.

Tangan di saku, Hyuuga menendang-nendang kerikil kecil di jalan.

Astaga, ternyata cinta serumit ini. Jika ditulis dalam sebuah cerita, Hyuuga bahkan tidak tahu di mana letak klimaks ceritanya.

Rasanya lebih baik melawan Kirisaki Daiichi seorang diri.

* * *

><p>"<em>Jadi kau menyerah pada basket?"<em>

"_Hm. Tidak ada gunanya berusaha untuk sebuah kegagalan."_

"_Lalu? Kau sekarang sibuk, huh? Sibuk apa?" Riko bertanya dengan sinis._

"_Banyak! Aku sibuk bermain game, membaca komik, dan bahkan serius mengumpulkan figure!"_

_Riko melirik Hyuuga dengan tatapan mengejek, "Kau terlalu memaksakan diri untuk keluar dari zona nyamanmu."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Ya, kau tidak merasa? Kau sedang berusaha keras menjadi orang lain…"_

_Ada jeda sepersekian detik._

"…_dan kau gagal. Kau malah terlihat sekali memaksakan diri. Seperti bukan dirimu saja."_

_Ada suara knalpot mobil yang menderu, ada suara klakson kendaraan, dan ada lampu-lampu jalan yang menemani jalan pulang keduanya. Hyuuga mengerutkan kening dan ingin merutuk bahwa Riko sok tahu, tapi Riko tentu yang paling tahu betapa besar kesukaannya terhadap basket._

Hyuuga menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding dekat pintu keluar dari atap sekolah, makan siangnya teronggok begitu saja di atas pangkuannya. Bahkan ada kelopak sakura yang terjatuh di atasnya, Hyuuga tidak tahu.

Sudah banyak yang terjadi. Astaga. Ia masih kelas dua SMA.

_Cklek._

"Ah! Junpei! Di sini kau rupanya," Riko berkacak pinggang, sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Hm? Apa, Riko?"

"Teppei bilang kau tidak bisa ikut latihan karena tidak enak badan, jadi kucari kau. Ternyata di sini."

"Haaah?" kening Hyuuga berkerut sempurna. Sejak adanya Kiyoshi di dalam daftar orang-orang berpengaruh dalam hidupnya, Hyuuga rasanya akan mengalami penuaan dini.

"Loh? Itu bohong?"

"Oi, oi, aku kaptennya! Mana mungkin akan melewatkan latihan?" Hyuuga menatap Riko serius.

"Iya juga, sih. Ah! Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau di sini?" Riko menutup pintu lalu dengan santai duduk di samping Hyuuga, meluruskan kedua kaki mungilnya begitu saja.

"Mencari suasana baru," jawab Hyuuga setengah asal, setengah lagi mengikuti saran yang banyak beredar di internet.

"Hoo~? Jangan-jangan kau berniat mengecat rambutmu menjadi pirang lagi? Pfft—" Riko menahan tawa sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Berisik!" dahi Hyuuga berkerut. Ia kembali menyandarkan punggung ke tembok sambil membuka bekalnya, beberapa potong roti isi, "Mau? Ada yang memberikanku bekal ini tadi."

"Haaaah… sejak menang _Winter Cup_, kau jadi tambah populer. Kagami juga katanya sering diberi bekal oleh anak perempuan di angkatannya," ujar Riko, dengan cuek mengambil roti itu dan memakannya.

Hyuuga diam saja, hanya mengambil roti isi lainnya dan memakannya. Inginnya sih bilang, _aku lebih ingin makan bekal darimu_ seperti menurut buku Cara Memberi Perhatian pada Wanita. Tapi Hyuuga masih ingin panjang umur.

"Jadi ingat satu tahun yang lalu, ya…" Riko membuka pembicaraan lagi, sedikit terdengar memancing dan menggiring Hyuuga ke sebuah topik pembicaraan. Rupanya ia masih cukup penasaran dengan fakta menggantung yang diberikan Kagami kemarin malam.

Hyuuga malah tidak memberikan respon apapun, mengunyah roti begitu saja kemudian membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Sesekali melirik ke arah Riko, kalau-kalau gadis itu akan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Waktu kau bilang akan menyatakan cinta sambil telanjang kalau tidak bisa jadi nomor satu di Jepang."

"Ohok," Hyuuga Junpei sukses tersedak roti isinya sementara Riko masih memegangi sisa roti isi di tangannya.

"O-oi, Junpei, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Menurutmu?" sahutnya ketus, membuat Riko memukul kepalanya.

"Kutanya baik-baik juga!"

"Lagian, kenapa tidak mengingat hal yang lebih penting, sih? Hal begitu malah diingat," sambung Hyuuga lagi.

"Habis bagaimana, itu pertama kalinya aku melihatmu bicara dengan percaya diri, sih. Sedikit banyak kuakui, kau keren pada saat itu!" Riko mengigit rotinya lagi.

"Tch. Sudahlah," dengan wajah tersipu, Hyuuga memandang ke arah lain, menghabiskan roti di tangannya yang memang tersisa satu suapan saja.

_Tsundere._

Riko memandangi roti di tangannya kemudian mengigitnya lagi, hampir sampai di gigitan terakhir, "_Ne_, Junpei."

"Hm?"

"Gadis yang kausukai itu… memangnya siapa?"

Hyuuga sungguh-sungguh bersyukur dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, rotinya sudah habis sejak tadi, jadi ia tidak perlu tersedak sampai dua kali.

"_Ne_?"

Hyuuga masih tidak menjawab, disandarkannya kepalanya ke tembok kemudian melihat ke arah Riko, "Kau tidak mengenalnya. Sudahlah."

"Hh… aku tidak memaksa kalau kau tidak mau memberitahunya," Riko akhirnya benar-benar menyerah saja pada rasa ingin tahunya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kautahu?"

"Tentu saja ingin memberitahu gadis itu! Kau kan tidak pandai mengungkapkan perasaan," Riko mencibir, senyum di bibirnya lebar sekali seperti mengejek, "Teppei saja bilang begitu waktu itu."

"Tch. Bagaimana caranya memberitahu diri sendiri, bodoh?"

"Eh?"

Bagus. Hyuuga salah bicara. Sedikit banyak menyumpah serapah pada Kiyoshi yang mengundang Riko untuk naik ke atas atap padahal dirinya sendiri sedang pusing minta ampun karena tidak kunjung bisa mengungkapkan 'perasaan' seperti yang dicurahkannya pada Kiyoshi malam itu. Bagus sekali, Kiyoshi Teppei.

"Lupakan saja, aku akan kembali ke kelas," Hyuuga bangkit berdiri.

"Junpei…"

"Riko, kubilang lupakan saja," tangan pria berkacamata itu memegang kenop pintu.

"Apa itu benar?" Riko memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tch. Sudahlah."

"Junpei…"

"…"

"_Ne_…"

"Ya, itu benar! Dan aku hanya ingin kautahu. Tidak ingin apapun. Sudah?" Hyuuga sedikit ketus saat mengungkapkannya, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Riko lagi.

Riko menangis.

Sumpah. Riko menangis.

"O-Oi, Riko, aku tidak bermaksud—" Hyuuga buru-buru berjongkok lagi di dekat gadis berambut pendek itu.

"Bodoh."

"Iya, iya, aku bodoh. Sudah jangan nangis, Riko," Hyuuga memberanikan diri menepuk kepala Riko pelan, kalau sampai ketahuan Kagetora, Hyuuga bisa disuruh _harakiri_ sekarang juga.

"Kau memang laki-laki bodoh."

Biar deh, dibilang bodoh sampai bertubi-tubi, berkali-kali, paling tidak setelahnya Hyuuga dipeluk erat-erat sambil dipukul-pukul.

Sakit, sih. Walau lebih sakit menerima _passing_ dari Kuroko saat pertama kali.

"Aku juga sudah lama suka padamu, bodoh. Dasar lambat."

_Kami-sama_… perlukah Hyuuga telanjang sekarang? Tim basket Seirin sudah menang _Winter Cup_ dan jadi tim nomor satu di Jepang tingkat SMA, kan? Jadi, tidak perlu, kan?

* * *

><p><strong>-OMAKE-<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari ini giliran Hyuuga dan Kagami yang membereskan bola-bola basket di lapangan. Terlihat Riko, Kuroko dan Nigou menunggu di sudut lain lapangan, sedang berbincang.<p>

"Aku heran, baik kau maupun pelatih tidak mau memberitahu sebenarnya apa yang kau teriakkan di atas atap sekolah."

"Sudahlah, tidak penting."

Iya lah, karena Hyuuga tidak usah mati karena rasa malu. Gadis itu sudah tahu sekarang.

Walaupun Hyuuga tidak akan mau berterima kasih pada Kiyoshi. Tidak akan. Yah, sedikit sih, dengan mentraktirnya di Maji Burger tanpa sebab dan membuat pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu menggaruk kepala bingung.

Tidak akan ada yang tahu kapan Kiyoshi memberi pertolongan dengan caranya, kelihatannya ia hanya bersantai. Tapi sebelum Hyuuga tahu, Kiyoshi yang telah menolongnya mengaitkan benang merah di kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Riko.

"Tapi jangan lupa kalau nanti kaupunya adik kelas, suruh ungkapkan mimpi mereka dan konsekuensinya di sana. Kalau tidak begitu, tidak ada calon juara lagi, eh?" Hyuuga menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hehe… tentu saja," Kagami menyeringai lebar.

Karena meneriakkan konsekuensi di atas atap sekolah itu adalah awal dari segalanya.

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>**12****/1/201****5 ******—** ****21****:****55****]****  
><strong>**—****おわり****—****  
><strong>**[****3249**** words – story only]**

* * *

><p><strong>#notes: <strong>Sejujur-jujurnya dari lubuk hari terdalam, saya niat sekali mengerjakan fanfiksi ini, sampai menghabiskan waktu 4 hari lamanya. Pertamanya mau pendek, tapi saya pikir Hyuuga Junpei bukan tipe yang gampang untuk menyatakan cinta. Susah juga mengerti karakter dia yang semi-tsundere. Hahaha… semoga jadinya tidak aneh, ya.

_Nee, mind to RnR, readers?_


End file.
